orichalcos Mai vs Mokuba
by nerd314314
Summary: Kaiba and Mokuba is about ready for kaiba to duel pegasus. But Mai blocked the door so Mokuba have to duel her. what's the reason behind this and why Mai changed? happens before kaiba vs Alister pretending to be pegasus contains some one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner. I do not own yugioh. sorry for errors. contains made up card.


Kaiba and Mokuba was at duelist kingdom to ready to duel pegasus to get his shares back. Mokuba said " I can't wait for you wipe the floor with pegasus!". Kaiba said " I can't wait too.". Kaiba said. They got to the entry door and it was blocked by Mai. Kaiba said " Mai, what you want?!". Mai said " a duel after the duel, If I lose I will let you go!". Kaiba said " Fine! I'll crush you!". Mai said " who said I want to duel you? I want to duel Mokuba!". Kaiba said " No ! you are crazy!". Mokuba said " she not giving us much of a choice!". Mai said " your brother is right. If you want to try save your company, Mokuba wil have to duel me!" Kaiba sighed and gave Mokuba his own personal dueldisk after emptying his deck. Mokuba put his deck in and said to Mai " It's time to duel". Mai said with a creepy face " It's time to duel" as they both started their dueldisks.

Mai said with a evil voice " I will go 1st! I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode!". Mokuba with a scared face asked " what happened to you, Mai? you changed. The Mai I know would not be scary. what changed?". Mai said with evil voice " I want power! No one cared about me! With this power, I will haave the most power in the world...". Kaiba said " you are a psycho, Mai! Mokuba, let's go!". Mai said with a evil grin " He has no choice, I play The Seal of Orichalcos!". A green circle was around Mokuba and Mai. one of Mai's friends, valon came up and said " let's enjoy the show!". Mokuba and kaiba screamed " what's going on?!". Mai said with a evil voice " The seal prevent us from leaving the duel. All my monsters gain 500 attack points. The loser will be absorbed by the seal!". Mokuba was in shock and said " That card Téa texted me about!". Mai said with a evil tone " oh, Téa! I will destory her after I destory you along with my other targets! ". Mokuba screamed " I will not let you!". Mai said with a evil voice " I wil destory your girlfriend! I play Elegant Egotist! I special summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck in attack mode. Thanks to the seal, It gains 500 attack points! I then play a normal spell, Harpie magic! It inflict you for 1600 points of damage for each Winged Beast on my field . Meaning you take 3200 points of damage, Mokuba!". Mokuba screamed in pain while his lifepoints went down to 800! " Mokuba!" kaiba screamed. The damage destoryed his shirt leaving Mokuba shirtless. Mai said with evil tone " I destoryed your shirt. Next, I destory you ! I end my turn! I will destory Téa! ". Mokuba said " I will not let you! My turn! I draw! why did you join this group?". Mai said with a evil tone " after being trapped by Yami Marik, It showed me none of you was my friends! All of you viewed me as a freak! No one cared about me! with this power , I will have my revenge!". Mokuba screamed with tears " you are not the real Mai! They are controlling you ! They destoryed your personality ! ". Mai said in a evil way " lies! are you going to duel or just lecture me?!". Mokuba said with tears" I play Lightning Vortex! I discard 1 card to destory all your faceup monster! I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. I set 3 cards facedown! Please Mai, remember your duel with Téa, Shining Friendship attack Mai directly! ". Mai said with a evil voice " I hated that duel! I hate friendship!" while her lifepoints went down to 2700. Mokuba said with a sad tone " I end my turn!". Mai said with a dark tone " prepare to lose everything, I draw!".

Kaiba screamed out " Mokuba!". Mai said with a evil voice " I play Harpie's Feather Duster!". Mokuba said " I play my counter trap,Solemn Judgment! I pay half of my lifepoints to negate your spell and destory it." while his lifepoints went down to 400. Mai said with a dark tone " prepare to lose, I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode. Thanks to the seal, It gains 500 attack points! Cyber Harpie Lady attacks Shining Friendship! ". Mokuba said " I play my trap, Magic cylinder! The attack is negated and you take damage equal to Cyber Harpie Lady's attack points!". Mai screamed in pain while her lifepoints dropped to 400. Mokuba said " we have the same amount of lifepoints now, Mai!". Mai said with a evil tone " you can't beat me! I end my turn.". Mokuba said " My turn! I draw!". Mokuba looked at his field , graveyard and hand . He knew he could beat her now . Mokuba said with tears " Please, Mai! Come back with us. Forget this group they are using you. You are a victim of their brainwashing! I don't wanna do what I am going to have to do! you are my friend! But I can't let you hurt Téa or her friends!". Mai had a evil laugh and said " Liar! you can't defeat me!". Mokuba said with tears " I hope to see the real Mai back, I play my trap, Call of the Haunted to bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode. I am sorry, Mai! I have to do this! Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Cyber Harpie Lady!". Mai screamed " No!". Valon broke the seal to save Mai. But her lifepoints still hit zero. A helicopter came up with a rope which valon and Mai screamed " We will be back!". Then they left.

Kaiba ran to hug Mokuba. kaiba said " I am glad! you are ok " giving Mokuba a new shirt. Mokuba said with tears " I will be ok. I am worried about Téa and her friends. This brainwashed Mai and that evil group gonna try to hurt them too. If they hurt Téa in anyway, They will pay!". Kaiba said " Mokuba...". Mokuba try to send Téa and her friends a warning text. But none of them got a answer. Mokuba said with tears " None of them is answering." Kaiba said "I will defeat pegasus quickly so we can find them quickly! ". Mokuba said "ok" as they entered pegasus's castle. Mokuba thinking " I want the Mai I know back! Please, yugi's friends and my crush, Téa Gardner be safe!".


End file.
